


Pupazzo di sabbia

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Jump [4]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Drabble mancata.Olaf realizzerà il suo sogno di andare in spiaggia a incontrare i pupazzi di sabbia.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:Personaggi: OlafPrompt: ho la mia tormenta personale!





	Pupazzo di sabbia

Pupazzo di sabbia

  
  
"Lo sapevo, lo sapevo che ne avrei trovati!" gridò Olaf. Dimenò le braccia fatte di rami e saltellò sui piedini di neve che affondavano nella sabbia.   
Anna si appoggiò alla spalla della sorella con il mento.  
"Sei stata tu, vero?" domandò.   
Elsa mise le mani sulle ginocchia mantenendo la schiena ritta e socchiuse gli occhi.  
"Non so a cosa ti riferisci" disse atona.   
La sorella ridacchiò, le guance ricoperte di lentiggini erano arrossate.  
Le dita di legno di Olaf strinsero il ramo del pupazzo di sabbia davanti a lui. Socchiuse gli occhi, fissando le pietre che facevano da occhi al pupazzo davanti a lui, il vento gelido faceva muovere i rami sul capo del pupazzo di neve e le alghe sul capo tondeggiante dell'altro. Alcuni fiocchi di neve finirono sulla sabbia sciogliendosi, rendendola umida e più scura.  
"Sono un partito da non perdere!" gridò Olaf.   
Anna ridacchiò e Elsa sbuffò, chiudendo gli occhi.  
< Mi chiedo se ho fatto bene a creargli una compagna senza vita > pensò.  
"Si sta divertendo" disse Anna.  
"Sono davvero meraviglioso. Ho la mia tormenta personale!" gridò Olaf. Dalla nuvoletta nera sopra di lui partirono dei fulmini.  
"Se si diverte lui" ribatté gelida Elsa.


End file.
